Radar systems are nowadays being increasingly used in vehicles of all categories and types. By way of example, the provision of radar systems makes it possible to identify potential hazards which are caused by, for example, other vehicles, pedestrians or other obstructions. The use of radar systems can help to identify such obstructions, and to provide suitable measures against a collision. Measures such as these comprise, for example, the production of a warning signal, which is emitted to the driver depending on a distance or the change in a distance to an object or person. Furthermore, it is also possible to produce a control signal in order to reduce or adapt a speed of the vehicle, or to initiate an evasive maneuver.
Radar systems are therefore used for improved road safety for vehicles, and this will also become increasingly important in the future, because of legal regulations in some countries.
In this case, radar systems cannot only be used in land vehicles but can likewise be used in other vehicle types, such as watercraft etc., in order to identify objects and to avoid collisions.